SUPERNATURAL: No más bromas, Dean Winchester
by LittleHoshi
Summary: Que Dean le encanta tomarle el pelo a Sam no es un secreto, pero puede que en esta ocasión se le haya ido un poco de la mano. Atención este fic contiene spank / nalgadas/ castigo corporal paternal sino es de su agrado por favor elija otros fics que no contengan.


Supernatural pertenece a CW, no hay ningún ánimo de lucro por mi parte con este fic, es puro divertimento.

Dean: 12 años

Sam: 8 años

Dean estaba viendo los dibujos mientras Sam se entretenía con un libro de aventuras que algún viejo inquilino se habría dejado en el piso. El que Sam aprendiera a leer a los 4 años resultó un gran descanso para Dean. Porque el niño parecía desaparecer cuando un libro caía en sus manos. El problema era cuando el mocoso no tenía lectura entonces era un dolor de muelas. El hecho de moverse tanto había hecho que los lazos entre los tres Winchester fuera más fuerte que muchas familias, ya que solo se tenían a ellos mismos. Y lo que podría ser algo maravilloso a Dean a veces le resultaba un fastidio. Porque cuando no tenía a su padre pegado detrás de la oreja tenía a su hermanito pegado a las faldas. No es que él llevara faldas pero Sammy era muy absorbente.

- Deaaan tengo hambre (Sam saltó sobre el sofá donde estaba estirado su hermano viendo la televisión. La calma se acabó pensó Dean)

- Ya acabaste el libro ¿verdad? (dijo Dean apartando los pies para que le renacuajo se sentara)

- ¡Si! ¿Cómo lo has sabido? (dijo Sam abriendo mucho los ojos. Dean estuvo tentado de decirle que porque mientras tenía un libro en las manos no comida, no bebía, y a veces ni iba al baño, algunas veces John se había acercado al chico solo para comprobar que seguía respirando. Pero Dean prefirió tomarle el pelo a su hermanito).

- Porque como la abuela Charlote tengo poderes (e hizo algo raro con los dedos como intentara hipnotizarlo)

- ¡Para Dean! (dijo enfadado Sam y ocultando que eso le asustaba) tú no tienes poderes.

- sí, si que los tengo. Mira, ahora Larry entrara en la habitación y encontrara a Mari Anne vestida toda de negro llorando y creerá que Barty ha muerto (diciendo lo que iba a pasar en la serie que estaba viendo. Sam se quedó mirando la tele un rato y pasó lo que Dean había dicho).

- Eso es porque ya has visto ese capítulo (dijo poniendo morros y cruzándose de brazos. Sammy intentaba siempre buscar una explicación lógica a todos sus miedos, así sus miedos desaparecían).

- Como quieras (Dean miró de reojo el reloj del video y sonrió maliciosamente) pero me está viniendo una visión (y se llevó las manos a las sienes como si tuviera un terrible dolor de cabeza) grrrr ohhh grrrr (gruñía y se quejaba y después se dejó caer agotado de nuevo en el sofá).

- Dean, Dean ¿estás bien? por favor Dean , dime algo (Sammy lo zarandeaba con cara de preocupación) ¡por favor Dean , Dean no te mueras! Aguanta voy a llamar a papá (Dean se dio cuenta que había sobre actuado demasiado el enano se había asustado de verdad, y entonces abrió los ojos) ¿Dean?

- Ya está, Sammy, esté ha sido de los fuertes (Sam corrió a la cocina y le trajo un vaso de agua).

- ¿Qué has visto? (preguntó Sammy olvidando todo su escepticismo).

- ¡Papá!

- ¿Le ha pasado algo a papá? (preguntó muy asustado Sam, hacía solo unos meses que se había enterado a lo que se dedicaba su padre, pero aún no sabía muy bien a que se enfrentaba su padre , solo que era muy peligroso y había matado a su madre, además John se pasaba muchas horas en la carretera hiendo de aquí para allá y Sam había crecido con el miedo de que su padre un día no regresara a por ellos).

- Papá esta bien, pero ya no regresará…( Dean vio la cara de pánico de su hermanito era impagable) hoy (añadió finalmente).

- Eres bobo Dean (dijo dándole un mini puñetazo en el brazo).

- Jajaja (empezó a reírse Dean) debiste ver la cara de susto que pusiste, estoy seguro que te has meado encima déjame ver (y fue a tocarle el pantalón y Sam le empujó) No tengo 3 años Dean , ya no me hago pis encima.

- jajaja ¿seguro? Déjame ver (y volvió a hacer el gesto de ir a tocarle el pantalón aunque sabía perfectamente que hacía más de tres años que su hermano no había tenido ese tipo de accidentes).

Ring Ring Ring (en ese momento sonó tres veces el teléfono después colgó) Ring Ring Ring (tres veces más y colgó)

- Papá (gritó alegremente Sam que reconocía la forma de su padre de llamar y corrió hacia el teléfono olvidando por completo la pelea con su hermano)

-Ring Ring (Sam descolgó feliz el teléfono por oír la voz de su padre, Dean había logrado asustarlo un poquito)

- ¡Hola papá! (dijo muy emocionado).

- ¡Ey campeón, que energía! ¿Te estás portando bien?

- si, papá, yo si, es Dean el que se porta siempre mal ( Dean lo miró y puso mueca de superioridad pero acto seguida le sacó la lengua).

- ¿Ya habéis comido?

- No, ahora íbamos a...

- Dile a tu hermano que mueva el culo el sofá y que se ponga a preparar los nuggets que dejé y la crema de verduras (dijo riendo John era bueno sentir como los chicos estaban bien cuando estaba lejos).

- papá dice que muevas el culo del sofá y que te pongas a preparar los nuggets que dejó y la crema de verduras. (dijo Sammy gritando a pesar que su hermano ni era sordo ni el salón tan grande).

- Papá, esta noche cuando regreses me ayudarás con la tarea del cole, tenemos que hacer un árbol genealógico y necesito tu ayuda.

- Hijo, ¿la tarea esa es para mañana? (John conocía muy bien a sus hijos. Esa pregunta no hubiera sido necesaria de ser Dean, la respuesta siempre era si, o "lo debí presentar la semana pasada y el profesor me dio un aplazamiento" pero con Sam no era así, el chico era un apasionado de la escuela).

- No, es para la semana que viene ¿por qué?

- Es que esta noche no podré ir, pero mañana estaré en casa para cuando vosotros regreséis de la escuela (Sam se quedó todo blanco y miró hacía su hermano, había acertado su visión). Dean intentaba aguantar la risa, sabía que por l acara que había puesto su hermanito su padre acababa de decirle que se retrasaría un día más). Hijo, pásame con Dean, necesito hablar con él.

- si, señor (dijo Sam que aun estaba en shock. John le extrañó eso de "si, señor" por que Sammy solo le llamaba así cuando creía estar en problemas). ¡Dean! Papá que te pongas, pero eso ya lo sabías ¿verdad? (Dean no dijo nada solo sonrió maliciosamente).

- Hijo ¿está todo bien?

- si, papá, todo bien, ya me pongo con la comida.

- son las tres hace rato que deberías estar comidos, que no se vuelva a repetir hijo, si se puede comer a la una, comemos a la una.

- si, señor.

- ¿seguro que todo anda bien por allí? Cuando le he dicho a tu hermano que no vendría a dormir no me ha montado ningún escándalo, tomárselo tan serenamente no es lo habitual en él.

- El mocoso está bien, será el hambre. Podríamos matarlo de hambre más a menudo (Sam le sacó la lengua al oír eso, Dean hizo lo mismo).

- Dean deja a tu hermano tranquilo ¿Por qué no le habías dicho que no iría?

- Iba a hacerlo después de comer.

- de acuerdo, da igual, ya se lo he dicho yo. Portaros bien, estaré de regreso mañana a las cuatro, os pasaré a recoger a la escuela así que no os mováis de ahí ¿entendido?

- si, señor. Portaros bien y asegura las líneas, puertas y ventanas antes de acostarte.

- si, señor.

- ok , os quiero, nos vemos el lunes.

- hasta el lunes, papá (y John colgó). Anda, vamos a comer antes que tus tripas te devoren a ti mismo.

- papá ha dicho nuggets y crema (Dean puso mueca de asco con lo de la crema).

- Lo sé (dijo de mala gana y se fue para la cocina y metió los nuggets en el microondas).

El resto de la tarde Dean siguió tomándole el pelo a su hermanito con lo de sus poderes mentales. Sam empezaba tener mucho miedo, todo lo que no entendía hacía que le diera miedo. Y que Dean lo hiciera parecer espeluznante no ayudaba. A medida que las horas pasaban y se acercaba la hora de irse a la cama Sam empezó a retraerse un poquito más. No quería pasar la noche a solas con Dean, si su padre hubiera estado allí sería distinto, pero no estaba. Y Dean había estado actuando muy raro toda la tarde. Además le había contado que a veces hacía viajes astrales y salía de su cuerpo y podía meterse en los cuerpos de otros. Dean nunca encontró más provechoso sus estudios sobre lo sobrenatural, hasta entonces solo ayudaba a su padre ayudándole con pequeñas cosas y solo había mucha, mucha preparación y pocos alicientes. Pero esa tarde estaba teniéndolos todos. Cuando fueron las nueve y media y Dean mandó a la cama a su hermano, Sam estaba totalmente aterrorizado. Sammy se escondió en el armario de la habitación de su padre, al ser una zona totalmente restringida, pensó que Dean nunca entraría allí. Sam se había envuelto la cabeza con papel de aluminio para evitar que su hermano pudiera invadirlo y se había puesto un montón de mantas por encima para ocultarse). Cuando ya llevaba 20 minutos ahí escondido se dio cuenta que Dean tardaría poco en darse cuenta que si no estaba en ninguna de las otras estancias de la casa, estaría en la habitación de papá. Así que se asustó mucho. Su padre les había enseñado que si pasaba algo debían llamarlo de inmediato a él, y si él no estaba entonces a tío Bobby. Sam con sumo cuidado salió de su escondite y fue hacia el teléfono que su padre tenía en la mesita de noche y con mucho cuidado descolgó el teléfono y marcó el número del teléfono móvil de su padre.

- Papá, papá (dijo flojito y en pánico) tienes que regresar a casa.

- shhhh (John se dio cuenta que su hijo estaba histérico y entró también pánico) Sammy, hijo ¿qué pasas? ¿Estáis bien? ¿y Dean ?

- papá es Dean, va a meterse en mi mente y tengo miedo.

- ¿Qué? (de ser otro padre cualquiera John ni le hubiera hecho caso, Pero John se dedicaba a cazar lo sobrenatural. Y aquello no le sonaba para nada a algo descabellado).

- ¿Dónde estás, hijo?

- escondido, pero Dean tiene poderes, sabrá donde estoy y se meterá en mi cabeza, papá, papá ven (decía entre sollozos Sam).

- Hijo no te muevas, estoy ahí en menos de una hora.

- corre papá (dijo Sam y volvió a esconderse en el armario).

John no corrió, voló…John entró en casa y fue corriendo como si la vida le fuera en ello hasta el salón. Allí vio a Dean que estaba teniendo un pequeño momento de asueto (cada uno que quiera entender lo que quiera pero un padre que se encuentra a su hijo pantalones bajados mientras ve una película para adultos en la tele, tiene claro 2 cosas. Primera que tipo de asueto es el que está teniendo su hijo y segunda que no está poseído por nada. John llevaba años estudiando sobre demonios, fantasmas, espíritus, seres fantásticos, y jamás había leído nada sobre el onanismo y lo sobrenatural fueran de la mano. Bueno, mala comparación, el hecho es que John estaba muy seguro que aquel chico que estaba sentado en el sofá, era Dean . Un padre sabe estás cosas, aunque en ese momento no se sienta el padre más orgullosos de la tierra).

- ¡ Dean !

- ¡Papá! (dijo subiéndose rápidamente los pantalones y apretando todos los botones del mando a distancia pata cambiar de canal o apagar el televisor o lo que fuese).

- ¿qué narices está pasando aquí?

- Yo…yo…¡no era de pago! (solo se le ocurrió decir en su defensa. John negó con la cabeza).

- Dean , tu hermano me ha llamado muy asustado diciéndome que estabas raro y que quería entrar en su cabeza.

- ¿qué? ¡Maldito, estúpido! Papá solo le estaba tomado el pelo (de repente la cara de John se oscureció y Dean se dio cuenta de que de todas las cosas que podría haber dicho la de "solo le estaba tomando el pelo" era de las peores).

- ¡Informa! (dijo furioso John, que casi se mata en la carretera por llegar a tiempo. Para que fuera otra de las estúpidas bromas de Dean ).

- Señor, yo…(de repente las palabras se le atragantaban) solo le hice creer que tenía poderes mentales, que podía predecir el futuro y viajar fuera de mi cuerpo y…

- ¿Meterte en su mente? (dijo rabioso John).

- Puede que dijera algo de eso, señor

- ¿Puede? Dean Michael Winchester te he dicho ya demasiadas veces que no tortures a tu hermano, demasiadas, me duele ya la boca de tanto avisarte, pero esta vez, colmaste el vaso, no solo has asustado a tu hermano hasta los huesos, sino que además te has aprovechado de los conocimientos en lo sobrenatural para hacerlo. ¿Crees que todo esto es solo un chiste?

- No, señor (dijo bajando la cabeza)

- Pues hijo, visto lo visto, cuesta creerlo. ¿Y tú hermano?

- En la cama.

- No en la cama, no. Así de bien lo vigilas (echando una miradita a la televisión ahora apagada).

- ¡Samuel! Sammy, hijo, ya llegué, ya puedes salir (dijo John en voz alta para que su hijo lo escuchara y saliera de su escondijo, pero Sammy estaba muy asustado y no podía aún moverse, ¿y si su hermano se había hecho con el control mental de su padre?) Grrr (gruñó y le echó una miradita letal a su hijo mayor. Dean volvió a bajar la cabeza) Ayúdame a buscar a tu hermano (ordenó muy tajante John) después tú y yo vamos a tener una larga y fructuosa charla ( Dean tragó saliva, su padre estaba realmente cabreado, eso no auguraba nada bueno para él)

John Y Dean buscaron por toda la casa, la casa era realmente pequeña por lo que no tardaron en encontrar a Sam dentro del armario de John. Pero al abrir la puerta Sam llevaba en la mano una de las pistolas de su padre y los apuntaba.

- No os mováis, no os voy a dejar que me anuléis la voluntad (dijo temblando y sin soltar el revolver)

- Samuel John Winchester, suelta ese revolver ahora mismo! (Sam salió del trance de inmediato y le dio a su padre la pistola)

- Lo siento papá, sé que no tengo permiso para tocar las armas, pero tenía miedo y Dean iba a…

- Dean solo te estaba tomando el pelo Sam (le dijo un poco más calmado John)

- ¿qué? No papá, no él realmente tiene poderes, sabía lo que pasaría en la tele (John miró a su hijo Dean que estaba justo detrás de él con cara de circunstancias)

- Tenías razón ya había visto ese capítulo (le explicó a su hermanito).

- ¿y lo de la llamada? Él supo que no vendrías a dormir hoy.

- Papá llamó esta mañana, mientras te duchabas y me lo contó, pero me dijo que llamaría a las dos para contártelo a ti él mismo, ya sabes siempre te pones tan drama queen cuando papá no viene a dormir.

- ¡Dean! (le advirtió su padre que no estaba en posición de meterse con su hermano).

- ¿pero…y lo del libro? ¡Papá supo que me había acabado el libro!

- Porque mientras estás con un libro se te olvida todo lo demás, hasta comer, y de repente y de la nada apareciste en el salón diciendo que tenías hambre.

- Entonces ¿no tienes superpoders?

- No, Sammy, no los tengo solo te estaba tomando el pelo un poquito.

- ¿me estabas tomando el pelo? (Sammy dijo casi con lágrimas en los ojos, lo había pasado realmente mal, había pasado mucho miedo y solo era otra estúpida broma de su hermano. Y encima su padre pensaría que era un bebé llorica y cagón por su culpa) Eres un capullo Dean y te odio (dijo furioso y le dio un empujón para apartarlo de su camino).

- Venga Sammy, solo fue una…(iba a decir una broma cuando su padre lo interrumpió)

- Déjalo que se calme un poco Dean , y ya te luciste lo suficiente. Cuando me voy y te dejo a cargo, es porqué creo que puedo confiar en ti para que cuides de Sammy, no para que lo martirices y le asustes tanto que se encierre en mi armario con un revolver en al mano. ¿y si se le hubiera disparado? ¿has pensado que te podría haber matado a ti o a sí mismo? maldita sea, cuando abrí la puerta del armario casi me cagó del susto. ¡Un niño todo asustado y con un arma entre sus temblorosas manos apuntándonos!.

- Lo siento, señor.

- Estoy muy cansado de esto, Dean. Te pasa la vida riéndote y burlándote de Sammy, el chico está casi siempre de los nervios por tu culpa, se supone que debes de cuidar de él no atormentarlo.

- Lo sé señor, no pensé que se lo tomará tan en serio (dijo intentando disculparse).

- Es Samuel, siempre se lo toma todo en serio. Lo sé yo y lo sabes tú. Solo pensaste que sería divertido hacerse unas risas a costa de tu hermano ¿no? ( Dean bajó la cabeza) Pues vamos a ver después de la zurra que te voy a dar si te quedan aún ganas de reírte (y John empezó a sacarse la correa del pantalón)

- Papá, noooo (dijo en pánico Dean ).

- Si, Dean , sí. Ya me cansé de tanta tontería, te he avisado demasiadas veces, te he castigado demasiadas veces y también te eh puesto sobre mis rodillas demasiadas veces por el mismo tema. Y está vez ya fuiste muy lejos. Así que si, Dean, si mi mano no parece impresionarte, te aseguro que ésta (enseñándole la correa) sí que te dejará una muy buena impresión, aunque sea solo en tus posaderas, hijo. Pero te aseguro que la próxima vez que quieras tomarle el pelo a tu hermano con lo sobrenatural te lo pensarás mucho. Pantalones y calzoncillos abajo y sobre la cama.

- Por favor papá, no con el cinturón, tu mano hace muchísimo daño, no es nece…

- ZWASS

- Ayyyyyyyyy

- Te di una orden Dean Michael Winchester y cuando doy una orden espero que se me obedezca (Dean miró una vez más a su padre peor en vez de ablandarle el corazón su padre parecía cabrearse más y más porque estaba tardando en obedecer. Dean finalmente obedeció y se bajó pantalones y calzoncillos hasta los tobillos y se recostó sobre la cama de su padre, agarrándose fuerte a la almohada, porque sabría que en breve necesitaría algo a lo que agarrarse y morder). Van a ser 40, las vas a contar con respeto y me dirás "no volveré a hacer mofa de lo sobrenatural para asustar a mi hermanito" a cada correazo que te dé ¿Entendiste, muchacho?.

- Si, señor.

- Entonces, no lo alarguemos más, es tarde ya deberías estar en la cama los dos, ah Dean, y espero una buena disculpa a tu hermano. Lo de hoy no fue gracioso, fue cruel, hijo.

- ZWASS (John dejó caer el primer correazo)

- Grrrrr uno señor, no volveré a hacer broma con lo sobrenatural ni para asustar a Sammy (John sonrió al oír la versión de Dean , definitivamente era mucho mejor que la suya, el chico sabía bien en que había metido la pata, una pena que no fuera capaz de verlo sin una correa amenazando su tarsero justo detrás de él)

- Zwass

- Arrrrrr dos señor, no volveré a hacer broma con lo sobrenatural ni para asustar a Sammy

- Zwass

- ARGGGGHHH Tres señor, no volveré a hacer broma con lo sobrenatural ni para asustar a Sammy

- Zwass

- AAAAAAAARRRRR cuatro señor, no volveré a hacer broma con lo sobrenatural ni para asustar a Sammy

- Zwass

- MMMMMM GRRR Cinco señor, no volveré a hacer broma con lo sobrenatural ni para asustar a Sammy

- Zwass

- ASSSSSSSSSSSSSH seis señor, no volveré a hacer broma con lo sobrenatural ni para asustar a Sammy.

- Zwass

- Aaaaaaaaaaah siete señor, no volveré a hacer broma con lo sobrenatural ni para asustar a Sammy

- Zwass

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAArgggh Ocho señor, no volveré a hacer broma con lo sobrenatural ni para asustar a Sammy

- Zwass

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh Nueve señor, no volveré a hacer broma con lo sobrenatural ni para asustar a Sammy

- Zwass

- GRRRRRRR AAAAAAAH Diez señor, no volveré a hacer broma con lo sobrenatural ni para asustar a Sammy

- …

Y así se fueron sucediendo los azotes, en tandas de diez en diez, a lo lardo de los muslos y nalgas de Dean , hasta dejarlo todo de un homogéneo carmín encendido. Dean estaba convencido que no podría moverse nunca más y mucho menos sentarse. Pero tras diez minutos de haber recibido el correazo número 40, Dean empezó a recuperar la normal respiración y las lágrimas ya no fluían como mares por sus ojos.

- Hijo en serio, espero que esta sea la última vez que tengo que recordarte que nada de lo que hacemos es para tomárselo en broma, que cuando te quedas al cargo debes de ser aún más responsable y maduro de lo que normalmente eres y que no debes torturar a tu hermano con pesadas bromas.

- Lo será señor, lo juro, no se volverá a repetir.

- Eso espero, porque si tengo que volver a repetírtelo el sentarte cómodamente será un muy muy lejano recuerdo para tu trasero ¿Hable lo suficientemente claro para ti, hijo?

- Sí, señor, no más asustar a Sammy.

- Eso, es, ahora vamos a ver si tu hermano ya se durmió o si está aún despierto. Si está aun despierto quiero que te disculpes con él como es debido, y si está dormido esperarás a mañana, hoy dormirás en el sofá no quiero que lo despiertes con tus quejidos (sabía que Dean se quejaría en cuanto se quedara dormido y se girara y su trasero hiciera contacto con el colchón. Pero también sabía que dormir en el sofá no te permitía muchos movimientos por lo que la posibilidad de girarse y dar con el colchón era muy ínfima).

- Sniff sniff sí, señor ¿puedo ir a lavarme la cara antes? (pregunto Dean un poco tímido)

- Si, ve, tienes tres minutos, te espero en vuestro dormitorio

Dean corrió al cuarto de baño para lavarse la cara no quería que su hermano viera que había llorado. Era estúpido había recibido una buena zurra y claro que había llorado, pero aun así no quería que Sammy lo viera con churretes por toda la cara. Dean se lavó bien la cara y miró en el espejo el estado de su trasero. Estaba lleno de franjas gruesas coloradas, y algunas de ellas habían empezado a hacer hematoma, realmente más valía no volver a asustar a Sammy así, su trasero no resistiría un segundo Round. Cuando iba a entra a su habitación se detuvo en la puerta, su padre estaba hablando con Sam, más bien Sam le estaba recriminado a John por haber pegado tan duro a Dean , el niño decía que todo había sido culpa suya, que no debió ser tan inocente (a Dean se le escapó una lágrima al oír a su hermano decir eso, todos esos años se habían esforzado su padre y él por mantener la inocencia de su hermano y ahora el chico lo veía como una debilidad, como algo que estaba mal, y solo porque entre su padre y él le estaban arrebatando eso también, Sam al igual que él, ya no sería nunca más un niño normal, lo sobrenatural ahora ya formaba parte de su día a día, y aquello no tenía marcha atrás. Por mucho que Dean se disculpara o intentara ser mejor hermano y librarle de muchas tareas soporíferas y monótonas, Sammy no volvería ser Sammy nunca más. No cómo lo era antes. El chico un año atrás se hubiera asustado, pero jamás hubiera agarrado un arma y les hubiera apuntado. Pero aquella noche como si fuera instintivo, Sammy al sentirse en peligro, había llamado a por refuerzos, se había escondido y se había protegido con un arma. Ningún niño de 8 años reacciona así. Otro chico quizás se hubiera pasado la noche en blanco o incluso meado en los pantalones, pero Sammy tomó un revolver y se protegió. Dean ahora nos e sentía mal por haberse reído y haber asustado su hermano, se sintió mal, porque se había dado cuenta que ahora Sam ya no era un niño, ahora era un cazador como su padre y como él, pero solo que Sam no debía de serlo, él debía de ser un chico normal).

- Sammy, no te enfades con papá (dijo entrando en la habitación). No debí asustarte de esa manera

- No me asustaste, solo me engañaste (dijo a la defensiva)

- No debí engañarte, lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer nunca más.

- Ya, si, claro (dijo poniendo morros, Sam conocía muy bien a su hermano y a Dean le encantaba hacerlo rabiar, y él aunque jamás se lo reconocería el encantaba que su hermano le hiciera rabiar).

- Lo digo en serio, Sammy, me pasé y te pido disculpas ¿me perdonas? (Sam se lo quedó mirando un rato y después miró a su padre que finalmente le sonrió).

- Bueno, pero harás mis tareas por una semana

- Samuel! Le dijo John

- Lo siento papá.

- Tu hermano no te harás las tareas por una semana… te las hará por tres ( Dean abrió mucho los ojos indignado) ¿algo que decir hijo? (echándole una miradita de esas que John echaba un segundo antes de parar el coche y ponerse a zurrar traseros)

- No, no, no señor. Tres semanas están bien.

- Muy bien son casi las doce, todo el mundo a la cama. Mañana hay escuela (y la cara de Dean al pensar en las duras sillas de la escuela fue un poema, ni siquiera John pudo aguantarse una pequeña risita).

- Mi vida apesta (murmuraba Dean mientras tomaba una almohada y una manta para irse a dormir al sofá).

- No tanto como tus calcetines (dijo Sammy tirándole los calcetines sucios a su hermano).

- Maldito mocoso, ay te…(iba a saltar sobre su hermano para restregarle por la nariz uno de los calcetines cuando John lo agarró por la muñeca y le dio una palmada que reactivó todo el dolor en la parte posterior) Plass

- He dicho que es hora de dormir, niños. Dean al sofá, Samuel Plass (le dio una palmada también fuerte) nada de tirar ropa sucia y pestilente a tu hermano, aunque sea suya.

- Lo siento, señor

- De acuerdo, por esta vez que quede en una advertencia, pero no quiero ver más ropa sucia lanzada como proyectil. Y mañana cuando regreses de la escuela, Dean vas hacer un par de lavadoras, está habitación apesta.

- Sí, señor.

- Buenas noches, chicos (y les dio un beso en al cabeza a cada uno de buenas noches y fue a asegurar que las líneas de sal y las puertas y ventanas estuvieran bien aseguradas y apagó las luces y se tumbó en su cama. Sammy no es el único que había pasado miedo de verdad aquella noche. Pero al ver que los chicos estaban bien y solo había sido una travesura, John respiró aliviado y se quedó por fin dormido)

FIN


End file.
